1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a head phone and more particularly relates to a head phone which can be folded compactly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a previously proposed head phone, its electro-acoustic transducers for both ears such as, for example, speakers are held within housings, each formed like a flat disc or flat plate, and these flat-shaped housings are fixed at respective ends of, for example, thin head bands, each made of resilient material such as a metal, formed as substantially a semi-circular shape and coupled with one other so as to be extendable, shrinkable and slidable in such a manner that the planes of these flat housings are substantially perpendicular to the plane including the head bands.
Upon use of such head phone, expanding or contracting the head bands to meet a size of a user, the above housings holding therein the speakers are properly opposed to both ears of the user.
Whereas, when such head phone as described above is not used, ordinarily the head bands are contracted, or the housings holding therein the speakers are put one upon another or the head bands are arranged in such a fashion that they can be folded, and hence these head bands are folded and the housings are put one upon another so as to make the head phone compact for the convenience' sake of being handy to keep and carry.
But, in the known head phone, since the planes of the flat housings are substantially perpendicular to the plane including the head band as set forth above, no matter how compact the head phone is made by shortening the lengths of the head bands or folding the head bands, in view of the thickness of the head phone, it can not be made compact much more than the sizes of the housings (for instance, if each of the housings is formed as the disc-shape, then the diameter thereof). That is, the previously proposed head phone has a defect such that it is impossible to fold the overall of the head phone into a thin shape, thus resulting in inconvenience for keeping and carrying.